Mine, Tonight, and Forever
by Sesshomaru-fan-4-life
Summary: SesshomaruRin Fic
1. It Begins

**Mine, tonight and forever**

Summery: This is a Sesshomaru Rin lemon, Sesshomaru has decided that Rin will be his this very night and she is not disagreeing. Read and see what happens .

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru or Rin or any other characters that might pop up in this story.

A/N: this is my first lemon and I would love to get feed back with anything I did wrong or where I should improve on things.

**Chapter 1: It begins**

Sesshomaru walked through the forest quietly. Thoughts ran though his head and all about Rin. He sniffed the air and found that she was still near the hot spring where he left her. she was now 17 and very beautiful. She was about and foot and a half shorted then him. Her long dark brown hair was just past her mid-back and slightly curled at the end. She had long grown out of the hair style she had when she was about 10. He liked her hair now, freely flowing down her back. Her chest had filled out and her stomach was flat. She had a slight curve on her hip and long slender legs. She was perfect in his eyes and she would be his.

As he got closer to the spring he picked up the sent of her heat. This was not the first time he had smelled it but as she got older it was more intoxicating and driving him wild. By now he would have made some excuse to leave for a few days leaving Jaken to look after her or leave her at the castle. He would never go far though, he stayed where it didn't affect him as much but he could still watch her. he had killed many demon that had come after her without her even knowing they were there. No other male would have her and he would make sure of that. Since she was 14 demons had been coming to claim her and he had killed them all.

He leaned against a tree just off to the side of the spring but still hidden behind a bush and many trees. He watched her sit there for a moment before she dove under the water. He moved a bit closer well she was under and watched her. When she came up he couldn't help but stare at her chest. Yes she had grown. Her breasts were nice and full but not too big. He smiled as he though that she was going to be his and no man would ever touch her but him. He took off his armor and laid it against the tree and curled his boa up near that. He leaned against the tree and watched her again.

She sat on a rock near the edge again and rang out her hair and put it up neatly. She sank down a bit and sat in the warm water humming to her self. He moved from his hiding spot and slowly walked to her so that she could see him when he made his presence known. She had her eyes closed and arms at her side. He cleared his throat and looked at her and she sat up suddenly and covered her chest. He smirked to himself and moves closer to her. She thought he looked weird without his armor and wondered where it was. Was he in a fight with a demon and lost it.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, are you alright? where is your armor" She looked him over for any other things out of place. Her deep brown eyes searched every inch of him and found his boa missing as well.

"I am fine Rin" He moved to stand next to her on the shore and looked down at her and she blushed and slowly got out of the water. He had seen her before and she wasn't scared but he was watching her this time. Did he know what she had done few nights ago or that she loved him more then a father figure?

She moved to get her kimono and he walked up behind her quietly and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly so she could not pull away but not hurting her. she gasped and looked over her shoulder at him and he had his eyes closed and his nose in the crook of her neck, she said nothing and he held her naked body close to his. Then he licked at the droops of water sliding down her neck and she shivered and wondered what was going on.

"Ses…sesshomaru sama" She said shakily. He didn't answer her right away and all she got was a muffled hmm' as he kissed her neck softly. She unconsciously moved her head to the side giving him more room. He growled softly in approval. She half closed her eyes forgetting the question she had for a moment and he licked and softly nipped at her neck.

He slowly moved away from her neck and looked at her then turned her around slowly as she opened her eyes looking at him and was about to ask her question when she was intrepid by his calm voice but she could pick up on coldness from him and she looked into his eyes and there was what seemed to be a small spark of something, what she was not sure.

"Rin" He said not in his cold tone but calmly and low enough for her to hear and only her. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against hers. She didn't react at first but then kissed him back closing her eyes a bit. He smiled inwardly; she hadn't pushed away but instead kissed him back. She hadn't rejected him and he sensed no fear from her. He slowly pulled back braking the simple and sweet kiss and smiled lightly at her. She smiled back at him and tilted her head a bit and went to speak again.

"Sesshomaru-Sa…" He cut her off before she could finish. "Sesshomaru is what you will call me now Rin" he said softly near her ear. She nodded and spoke again. "Sesshomaru why?" her question was simple and he smiled. "Because Rin I love you and have for a while, you have grown into a beautiful woman and are ready for a mate, you don't know how many demons have come after you since you were of age" he said looking at her. she had a deep red blush staining her cheeks and was turning away from him slightly. She wasn't sure how to answer then just said it, just above a whisper "I love you too, but you hate humans?"

He looked down at her and saw the confusion in her eyes but as for what she said about him she was not lying, and he knew this somehow he knew for a bit now. He smiled, not a half smile or a fake one for the third time that night he smiled. "You are no normal human Rin; you do not fear me or run from me. Not even the bravest demon would stick with me like you have Jaken is just with me for protection but you, you never feared me even when you found me in the woods when you were young you tried to help me" He said and kissed her cheek lightly. "And I thank you for that, you have helped me more then you will know, before I met you I would have killed anything in my path" He finished and looked into her eyes.

She smiled and leaned on his chest. "I should be thanking you, before you came along I had no one my family died and the villagers beat me" She was cut off by the light growl coming from him and she looked up. "No one will ever hurt you again Rin" Sesshomaru said tightening his grip a bit and she smiled.

He nuzzled her lovingly then started licking and nipping her neck. He smiled when she moved her head to give him more room as he nipped at the pulse point on her neck then he pulled back. She shivered at the sudden cold air hitting her. He took his kimono top off and laid it on the ground then laid her down laying over her as he kissed her softly, running his hands down her body being careful not to cut her with his claws. He rested one hand on her hip and the other supporting him so he was not totally on top of her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close to her. She liked the feeling of his bare chest against hers. She moved a bit under him and stopped feeling something poking her in her right thigh. She pulled back and looked at him unsure of what it was. "Its alright Rin, I wont hurt you I promise" he said and kissed her again then pulled back and moved down to lick her neck and lower. He stopped just before her breasts and looked up at her silently asking if he could continue and she nodded slightly and ran a hand through his hair.

He moved back to what he was doing then licked her nipple and heard her gasp as she arched up slightly and closing her eyes. He licked it again the took it into his mouth and sucked on it softly and brought his hand up to play with the neglected nipple. She moans softly and moves under him which made the budge in his pants grow and press against Rin's thigh again. She moved and held Sesshomaru's head against her chest lightly.

He growled softly and smirked against her skin and nipped at her nipple lightly before switching to her other breast and repeating what he did to the other one. After bother were erect and red he started to move down again. She sat up slightly looking at him smiling. He kissed down her stomach and dipped his tongue into her bellybutton which earned him a purring like noise from the small woman under him.

Rin moved a bit and then stopped as she felt one of Sesshomaru's hands at her entrance stroking her lightly with a claw. She moved her legs slightly and her arousal hit him in heavy waves and he leans down, his nose no more then an inch from her sex and took a deep breath. Now his arousal was becoming painful in his pants but wanted Rin to be ready so he did not hurt her. He moved closer and licked at her sex and heard her moan softly as he moved his tongue over her then pushed it within her slick folds tasting her sweet juices and he growl low in anticipation on being within her soon which only made him harder and more painful being constricted in his pants.

He sucked and played with the little bundle of nerves hidden within her folds. She moans softly again and moved her hips slightly. He moved his hand to hold her hips down lightly stopping her movement. He moved his other hand back to her entrance and slowly pushed one finger into her and moved back and forth in a slow rhythm. He nipped lightly on her clit and sucked on it for a bit still moving his finger in and out of her then he added two more fingers and she moaned softly biting her lip. He bit down lightly making her climax and she moaned his name loudly and he smiled and licked up all the juice from her. He moved slowly back up her body stopping to play with her nipples again for a moment before kissing her softly on her lips.

Rin moved her small hands down Sesshomaru's back. Slowly running them back up pressing her nails against his flesh, just enough to leave small pink lines that faded after a few minutes. He smiled against the kiss and licked her lips. She parted them slightly allowing him entrance. He slid his tongue in slowly and explored ever inch of her mouth at least twice. He then moves his tongue along her and she moved hers against his and he made a low growling noise moved a bit closer to her poking her thigh again which caused her to open her mouth a bit more as she moved a hand down his side slowly reaching his hip.

She slowly moved a hand to run along the budge in his pants which made him growl softly again and move his hips a bit closer to her hand when she pulled her hand back in surprise. He caught this and broke the kiss and looked down at her. "I said I would not hurt you and I will keep to my word Rin." He said in a loving tone and he stroked her cheek with his thumb. She nodded and moved her head into the crook of his neck and taking a deep breath of his woodsy sent and calming down right away. He leaned down and licked her neck lightly then nipped leaving small red marks but not braking the skin. She moaned softly from the slight bite and because she had moved her hips up into his at the same time.

He was more then ready to take her and was fighting with him self to hold back till she was ready, he knew she was read for him to enter her but was still unsure if she was mentally ready for it just yet. She again slowly moved her small hands towards his pants and stroked him again with one hand as the other worked to un-tie it. She knew he would never hurt her and if she didn't like it he would stop but she was scared that he was too big for her. She already knew it would hurt, she had talked to Kagome once about it and according to her it hurt for every girl her first time. She was unsure how Sesshomaru would take it though because he would be hurting her and he said he would never do that to her.

She didn't notice she had un-tied his pants well she was thinking and had also slipped them down and he was back laying on top of her. he was still licking and kissing her neck. Once she came out of her thoughts she moved her hips up close to his after realizing that his pants were now gone she stopped moving feeling his cock against her leg. He was big and she was so small she got worried again and he sensed it. "Rin" he said softly

Rin looked up slowly at him worry written across her face. "Rin, I will not hurt you." Sesshomaru said kissing her cheek then her neck. He kissed and licked at her neck till she calmed down enough for him to move again. He slowly guided himself to her entrance and looked into her eyes thinking if he should go fast or slow. He got drawn from his thoughts as she again started moving her hands across his body and stopping at his shoulder blades.

"Are you ready Rin?"

She nods and tucks her head into the crook of his neck and closes her eyes tightly a few tears slipping down her cheeks. He moves closer to her and starts to push in slowly and lets a moan slip at the pleasure of her around him. She winced and waited for the pain to get stronger as he broke though her thin barrier telling him that she was still in fact a virgin. He smiled to himself at the fact of being her first and at that moment promised to be her first, last and only as he let a moan slip again loving the feeling of her tight walls wrapped around him.

She moaned and whimpered in pain and in pleasure. He stayed still for a bit allowing her to adjust to his size and lightly nipped at her neck then moved down and sucked on he nipples again helping to avert her thinking from the pain. After a few minuets he felt her move slightly under him and took it as the signal that it didn't hurt as much anymore and started taking slow shallow thrusts into her moaning at every thrust and smiling hearing her moan softly under him.

She starts to move a bit with him moaning his name softly a few times then closing her eyes. "Sesshomaru……ahhh" She moans and holds him close to her. He starts to speed up his thrusts as he notices her moans getting louder. He starts to take deeper and faster thrusts panting and moaning loving the feeling of her around him and he start to notice it getting tighter. She moan and moves a bit so he can go deeper and smiles looking into his eyes and he leans down and kisses her.

"Are you close Rin?" He asks a bit out of breath.

She nods and starts moving her hips with yours and moans as she feels her climax approaching and her inner walls start clamping down on him. He moans and speeds up, after a bit he gave one last hard thrust and came into her, pumping her full of his seed. She moans his name loudly and cums as well panting and closing her eyes holding him close to her body.

"I love you my sweet Rin"

She smiles "I love you too, Sesshomaru" She keeps him close to her and she starts to drift off to sleep with a smile on her face. He stayed inside her all night not wanting to move from their intimate position other then to move her on her side and lays down with her, his arms around her waist holding her close while she slept peacefully as he slipped into his own slumber.

Authors Note

Hay everyone I hope you liked it and if you did review and if you didn't still review and tell me what you would like changed, keep in mind this is my first time writing this type of story and I put a lot of though into it and I hope it is alright anyway hope you liked it. And I would like to thank a good friend that helped me write this story, Thanks Aqu! .

Review please

Byez

Your Friend/Author

Lady-Rin-69


	2. Forever My Love

**Mine, Tonight and Forever**

**Chapter 2: **

It was about two month after Sesshomaru had decided to take Rin as a mate. Everything was going great they had been to Kagome so Rin could tell her the news. Rin had always been a happy person, now she was even happier. Her bubbly personality made up for her mates static nature. He only showed her his feelings and only when they were alone but she didn't care as long as she was with him. Over the last few months Rin had noticed something change about her but she wasn't sure what it was.

Sesshomaru was sitting over on a rock while she was bathing, Jaken was on guard as well on the other side. She heard Sesshomaru slip off the rock taking his clothing off and slipping in behind her. She kept washing trying not to let him know she heard him as he slipped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him and kissed her neck softly. She smiled leaning back into his firm chest closing her eyes a bit.

"Sesshomaru, Jaken is right over there, should we be like this?" Rin asked looking back a bit to look at him but he caught her lips in a deep kiss turning her a bit to face him more. He broke the kiss slowly and turned her the rest of the way and kissed along her neck. Rin closed her eyes a bit and moved a bit closer to Sesshomaru and asked her question again but still got a silent response.

He moved his hands down to her hips and nips at her neck softly. He slipped his hand down to her sex and rubs it softly moving the other to her back puling her closer to him. He smirked softly into her neck as he could smell her arousal starting to grow as he rubbed her sex a bit harder. He heard her whimper for him to stop and that Jaken was right there but he didn't care he wanted his mate now, after she was teasing him with a bath in front of him like that.

"Please Sesshomaru, please stop its embarrassing" He smirked hearing this and ran a hand along her side up to her breast and he squeezed it lightly and moves his other hand to her opening and slipped a finger in. He growled low in his throat and smirked at the smell of her arousal and the feel of her readiness for him on his finger tips. He wanted to take her badly right then and there but he didn't in fear of hurting her.

She moaned feeling him caress her breasts and gasped and bit her lip as he inserted a finger inside her. She closed her eyes almost immediately forgetting about Jaken. She moved even closer to him and his touch and moved back a bit feeling something hard press against her stomach. She looked down a bit and blushed as she did every time she saw it. He smirked watching her do this it was so innocent, she hadn't changed at all form the little girl that had stared to follow him years ago.

He slowly moved his finger in a bit deeper adding another finger as he did so watching her face looking for a reaction. She moaned softly and closed her eyes moving a bit closer to him again but staying there as he pressed against her stomach. He smiled leaning down and kissing her deeply slipping his tongue into her mouth and she teased him unknowingly by sucking softly on his tongue causing him to slip his fingers deeper in her.

He pulled back breaking the kiss slowly looking at her face while her eyes were shut and smiled thinking again of how innocent she is as he eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled at him. He smirked showing one fang as he slid his finger in deep hitting her g-spot and she moaned his name arching her back a bit while holding onto his shoulders "Are you ready Rin?" he asked softly watching her eyes cloud over slightly with lust.

"Yes Sesshomaru" She smiled and nodded slightly staring into his deep pools of amber with small swirls of red mixed in. As he slipped his fingers out slowly and ran his nails up her back just as slowly moving her a bit positioning at her entrance and he smirked teasing her by rubbing the tip of his cock on the lips of her pussy. She arched her back and closed her eyes shivering slightly. He smirked to himself and pushed the head of his cock into her watching her face, seeing her face tighten up a bit then relax as she let a soft moan cross her lips.

He looked down at her small body and smirked seeing her breasts and lowered his head down and ran his tongue over the nipple making her arousal stronger and he let out a soft growl of approval. He ran one hand threw her hair slowly then brought her close to him slipping the rest of his cock inside her and she moaned his name softly as he kissed along her neck.

He teased her for a little while longer, loving the sound of her moans and whimpers. He stopped and smiled as he moved to suck on one of her nipples as he slowly thrust into her with a soft growl escaping his lips. She opened her eyes looking into the sky it was a bit darker then it was when he had started this. She slowly looked to the side to see if Jaken was still around and he seemed to be long gone. As she was looking to the side Sesshomaru moves and whispered into her ear. "We are all alone my love, he left long ago." He kissed her ear then moved her head to look into her eyes.

She smiled and moved up to kiss him on the lips softly but he put a hand behind her head and deepened it. As he slipped his tongue into her mouth he started thrust into her slowly. She let a moan slip into his mouth and she nipped and sucked on his tongue to tease him. He let out a soft growl as he started thrusting slower making the strides longer almost pulling all the way out of her. He broke the kiss just as she was moaning and he smiled thinking to him self _"I am the only one that will ever hear her moan." _Rin looked into his honey coloured eyes and smiled softly.

He looked into her eyes seeing all the love she had for him as he slowly quickened his pace. The water around them was rippling softly around them. He put his hands under her butt and picked her up stopping his movements as he walked towards the shore and laid her on the grass. He slowly crawled up on top of her and played with her nipples as he started to thrust again. He sucked on one nipple and her back arched under him and a soft moan slipped from her lips again.

He could tell she was holding back but he didn't mine he would get her to moan vary loudly before it was over. He nipped the nipple that was in his mouth and moves a hand to he other one tweaking and pinching the nipple softly. Soon he switched and moves his other hand down to her clit stroking it softly in time with his thrusts.

She moaned louder and arched her back off the ground also giving him more room to move. She was starting to lose it, this was the longest he had toyed with her body yet. She was starting to shake a bit wanting it to be over but at the same time wishing it would never stop. She moaned his name as he started to quicken his pace. She ran her hands down his back slightly digging her nails into his skin causing him to speed up again.

He moaned softly against her breast as he felt her start to tighten around him. He nipped the nipple a bit harder then let it go kissing up to her neck and kissed her mark before nipping at it. He ran his claws down her sides not cutting her but leaving small red lines alone her smooth pale skin. She truly wasn't much, but she was his and she was everything to him. He licked her neck then started thrusting faster as he took a deep breath of her sent that was thick with arousal.

Rin moaned out a bit louder as he quickened his pace and she dug her nails into his pack a bit harder. As she did this he bit into her neck making the mark a bit deeper then lapped at the wound untilled it healed. She moaned his name arching her entire body pressing it against his and digging her nails in causing him to bleed a bit as she held him close.

He thrust harder and faster feeling her getting close. She was getting tighter around him and he loved the feeling looking at her face before kissing her passionately as he stroked and pinched her clit a bit harder. Rin parted her lips and moaned into the kiss, shaking a bit more a pressure starting to build in her stomach again.

He started to thrust a bit harder and smirked as Rin moaned into his mouth before he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He held her hand and stroked the clit a bit faster feeling her tighten around him as she got vary close to her climax. He smirked and broke the kis moving away a bit just looking down at her body as he thrust into her a bit faster starting to feel himself getting close.

Rin felt Sesshomaru speed up and she moaned louder and looked into his eyes. She was about to lose it but she held back a bit waiting for him she put a hand on his cheek for a moment to get him to look at her. He looked down at her and smirked as he moved a bit faster causing her to lose it as she arched her back and closed her eyes moaning his name out loudly almost screaming.

Sesshomaru groaned as she came and tightened even more around him. He thrust hard once more and came deep inside her moaning her name loudly. His seed filling her as he panted and looking down at her. He rolled on his side pulling her close to him and smiled. Rin whispered into his ear. "I love you Sesshomaru."

He smiled looking down at her and ran his hand threw her hair and kissed her forehead softly whispering.

"I love you too Rin, and our pup."

Authors Note

Evil cliffy . I love you all like the story and please R&R

Byez

Your Author/Friend

Sesshoamru-Fan-4-Life

A.K.A. Lady-Rin-69


	3. Pups!

Chapter 3: Pups?!?!?

He smiled looking down at her and ran his hand threw her hair and kissed her forehead softly whispering.

"I love you too Rin, and our pup."

It took a few minutes for Rin to catch what he had said since she was half asleep. She look up into his eyes and tilted her head a bit. She moved to sit up as she looked into his eyes deeper as she tried to figure out what he meant. "Pup??" She asked questioningly as she reached for her kimono.

He smirked and kissed her cheek as he sat up. "I wanted to tell you Rin I thought now was a good time to tell you, your sent changed a month and a half ago." He sat up and grabbed his kimono top pulling it on slowly and looked back at Rin. The look on her face was in confusion and shock.

Sesshomaru pulled his pants on and looked over at her, her face still looking vary confused. Her mouth was hanging open slightly and he smirked. he moved over to her and puts his hand on her cheek looking into her eyes then kissed her softly laying her back down on the ground and moving her kimono away from her and out of her hand then started to kiss slowly down her chest stopping at her stomach.

Rin watched him still a but stunned and she shook it off for a moment and moved a bit. "You mean….I'm pregnant?" She looked down at him as he put a ear to her stomach confirming her question without words. She started to think and her face changed to one of sadness. He looked up at her with a smile which soon faded away "What's wrong Rin?"

She looked down at him and sighed and spoke softly "If I'm pregnant then the baby will be a Hanyou….and you hate Hanyous more then you do humans." She looked away after she finished talking not really sure if she should have said that. She sigh then jumped a bit as she felt Sesshomaru kiss her stomach then slowly up to her neck.

He whispered in her ear softly after kissing it. "I don't hate Hanyous anymore Rin, and you helped me with that, before I met you I would have killed anything in my path without a thought, but not now Rin." He pulled her close and rubber her back to calm her down kissing along her neck stopping at her mark.

Rin had started to cry a bit as she held tightly to Sesshomaru, she never expected him to say anything like that to her. Sure they had talked but not much Hanyous and humans, when the subject was brought up it was usually about his brother but now it just never came up. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes then moved and kissed him deeply putting her hand behind his head and pulling him closer.

He kissed her back and slowly broke the kiss and put a hand on her cheek and rubbed her cheek softly and pulled her kimono over and handed it to her. "Get dressed Rin, I don't want you to catch cold." She smiles and started to get dressed with his help.

2 months later

Rin was sitting on a log looking up at the sky, she had gone to talk to Kagome a few weeks ago and gotten a few things from her and a strange bag to carry the stuff in it. She heard a noise coming from the woods and turned to see Sesshomaru walking out with some food. It looked like a few rabbits and some vegetables, stuff to make a stew.

She smiles and got up and walked over to him and stands on her tippy toes and kisses his cheek the steps back looking down at the stuff in his hands. "So are we making stew for dinner Sesshomaru?" She looked up at him and reaches for the rabbits and vegetables.

He pulled them back out of her reach and smiles a bit "No I'm going to cook tonight Rin, just sit and rest." He rubbed her back with his other hand and kissed her forehead. She smiles a bit and sit down near the fire pit and sighed, she wasn't use to this yet, she normally did the cooking and other daily chores but now Sesshomaru was doing them somehow it just felt odd but she shook her head a bit and forgot about it watching him get dinner ready.

Sesshomaru glanced up at Rin as he was cutting up the meat and putting in the pot that Kagome gave them when Rin had gone to talk to her only a few months before had. He didn't mind using it, it actually made things easier to cook, not only for Rin but for him self as well.

Rin moved a bit away from the fire pit and laid down placing her hands on her stomach. She was already starting to show and it was a bit odd but when she asked Sesshomaru he told her because t was part demon it would grow faster and she would most likely only be pregnant for about 7 months if that. He also said there was a possibility that there were more then just one pup, she had ask how many and he said up to three and she almost fainted.

Sesshomaru glanced up at Rin again and smirked a bit looking at her stomach seeing the small bump. He knew exactly how many pups she was carrying he could smell the difference between her and the pups. He finished with the meat then started to cut the vegetables straight into the pot then looked around listening for the closest stream then grabbed a smaller pot and went to fill it up.

Rin watched as he walked by her carrying a pot and smiles as she sat up and went to her bag to grab some of the spices Kagome gave her to add to the stew setting them near the pot for Sesshomaru to use when he got back as she laid back down and looked up at the sky. She giggles at what some of the clouds looked like, there was one that looked like a duck and another that looked like a cat playing with a ball.

Sesshomaru walked back a few moments later holding a half filled pot which he poured into the other pot glancing at the spices then up at Rin then back to the spices and decided to use a few. He put in some salt, pepper and a little bit of parsley. The other spices were to strong for his nose to handle so he just left them alone.

Rin had started to fall asleep on the grass and Sesshomaru smiled looking at her, sometimes she still seemed like the little girl that found him in the woods after the fight with InuYasha. She was still vary innocent, even after they had mated many times she still blushed looking at him or when he touched her. He thought it was vary cute and hoped it would never change, but knowing that it wouldn't which brought a smile to his face once again.

He decided to let her sleep since she looked so peaceful. He lit the fire and put the stew pot on top of it then moved over to Rin and laid beside her pulling her close to him to keep her warm as she slept quietly in his arms. He rubber her side a bit slowly moving his hand to her stomach and resting his hand there as he smiled and kissed her mark softly before getting up and wrapping his boa around her to keep her warm as he cooked to stew.

A few hours later woke up and looked around slowly and noticed that Sesshomaru's boa was around her and she pulled it close and sat up looking at the fire and seeing Sesshomaru sitting on the other side string the stew. She smiled and got up walking over to him and sits in his lap snuggling close to him.

"Why did you let me sleep love?" She looked up into his eyes as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Because you should get as much sleep as you can Rin, plus you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." He smiled at her and wrapped one arm around her as the other continued to stir the stew.

Rin smiled and sighed softly waiting for the stew to finish cooking. When it was done she got up and walked over to her bag and pulled out two bowls and some spoons from Kagome's time and walked back to Sesshomaru sitting beside him and handing him the bowls letting him fill them with the stew.

After they finished their dinner Sesshomaru took the dishes to the stream to wash them and Rin laid out some fur pelts on the ground away form the fire a bit and laid down waiting for Sesshomaru to get back. The stars were starting to come out and she smiled watching them in the sky.

Sesshomaru came back and laid beside her and ran his hand threw her hair lightly while looking into her eyes. "Have you thought of any names for the pup Rin?" He kisses her forehead after he asked the question.

She looked up at him and smiles slightly "Honestly I have no idea what to pick for a name love, for a boy or a girl." She looked away slightly not sure of what else to say. He kissed her forehead again and smiled "We will think of something Rin, don't worry we still have about 4 months to think of a name." He smiled and kissed her on the lips softly and pulled her close rubbing her back.

Rin sighed and leaned into him closing her eyes and slowly drifting into a light sleep as Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. "I love you my Rin, and the pups we are going to have now rest peacefully I'll always protect you."

Authors notes

I'm sorry I didn't update sooner I was in a car accident and I couldn't sit and think for a long period of time so I wrote this in little bits at a time, and sorry for any spelling mistakes I keep forgetting things thanks to hitting my head in the accident but its done now hope you like it.

Ok everyone I really don't know what to name the kid I have some ideas but they don't seem right for their kid's names and no I'm not going to tell anyone how many pups there will be Evil laugh

lovestruck1990 – I hate them too but there fun to write .

lovely123 – yes I can be vary evil and I'm glad you like it.

Ru-Doragon – not quite .

Mikey – oh really well this one isn't as steamy, sorry they all cant be like that.

A.D. Grey - . I'm glad

ArizonaBay – I know I like cute and Sessh is turning out to be really sweet.

And to all those who didn't review I hope you like it and please R&R


	4. Getting Closer

Authors note

Ok just to let everyone know Sesshomaru has two arms in this story, people have made comments about it so just to clarify and later on in the manga Sesshomaru gets his arm back, along with a new sword. That's how I'm writing it and if you don't like it don't read my story. A side from that I hope you like my story and I'm still looking for name suggestions for the pup(s) and no I'm not going to revile how many pup(s) their will be lol I'm just evil .

Last time…

She looked up at him and smiles slightly "Honestly I have no idea what to pick for a name love, for a boy or a girl." She looked away slightly not sure of what else to say. He kissed her forehead again and smiled "We will think of something Rin, don't worry we still have about 4 months to think of a name." He smiled and kissed her on the lips softly and pulled her close rubbing her back.

Rin sighed and leaned into him closing her eyes and slowly drifting into a light sleep as Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. "I love you my Rin, and the pups we are going to have now rest peacefully I'll always protect you."

Chapter 4: Getting Close!

Another month had passed and Rin's stomach was growing a bit more quickly and Sesshomaru hardly let her out of his sight. It was early morning and Sesshomaru sat near a small fire and watched Rin sleep with a small smile on his face. He could smell the pups more clearly now but he still kept that detail from Rin, but that was not the only thing he was keeping from her.

He moved closer to her and ran his hand threw her hair slowly and carefully not to wake her. He slowly moved his hand to her stomach and closed his eyes. He would have to tell her vary soon.. he pulled the paper out of his shirt and read it over again. Myoga gave it to him about three months ago, it basically said that Rin would have to become a Hanyou to stay alive as well as the pups.

He still wasn't sure how to tell her though. He had thought about this for a long time, and he still could not find an answer. He sat back and looked at the rising sun and made his dissension, he would tell her tonight after dinner. He looked back at her face and she was still sleeping soundly under the fur's. They were heading back to his castle although Rin didn't know that, he had never taken her there before, he hadn't been there in years him self. He was hoping it was still in good condition and the staff were still working there.

He got up after a few moments and headed into the woods to get something to make for breakfast and glanced at Jaken who was still sleeping near Ah-Un who was awake and watching Sesshomaru as he moved away from Rin then his eyes slipped to Rin watching over her. The two headed dragon had been watching over her since she was young, he liked her because she took care of him and treated him better then Jaken did.

Rin started to wake up just as Sesshomaru walked back with a few rabbits, some vegetables and a pot of water and sat down near the fire starting to make a simple stew for breakfast. His eyes shifted over to Rin as he skinned the rabbits and smiled softly at her as her eyes open and search for him in the bed before noticing him at the fire and she smiled back. He finished with the rabbits and cut up the meat putting it in the pot and started with the vegetables looking away from her slowly as she pulled the fur's closer to her. It was starting to get cold that's why he was heading to the castle so Rin wouldn't get sick from the cold.

After breakfast he moved to the bag and pulled out a wrapped package and handed it to Rin. "The women said it would fit you nicely" He smiled and waited for her to open it. It was a nice red kimono with a simple pattern made with a heavier fabric for winter time. She smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek and looked at the kimono. "Its wonderful Sesshomaru, thank you." With some help from Sesshomaru, Rin put the new kimono on and smiled turning around to show off the kimono to Sesshomaru.

He smiles and gets up. "It looks wonderful on you my love, its time to leave now though so lets back up and get on our way." He packed up the bag and put it on his shoulder and looked at Jaken still sleeping and he threw a rock at him, hitting him in the head just under that stupid hat he wears. He did a half smirk when the toad jumped up screaming and he walked over and out the bag on Ah-Un's back and looked at the sky slowly then over to Rin as she smiled brightly at him.

Rin walked over and took Sesshomaru's hand and stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek before they started to walk. Rin smiled as they passed all the wild life and what flowers were left. They were getting close to the castle and that relived Sesshomaru a bit, they would be there in a day or two if they keep the pace they were at now. Rin was having a good time, she was as happy as ever if not more, and it was rubbing off on him now. If he were to talk to his father now he probably would not even know it was his own son.

Later that night

Rin was watching the sunset after dinner and Sesshomaru was cleaning up the bowls. He looked over at her then got up and lied down beside her pulling her close. He kissed down her neck moving the kimono a bit to kiss her mark making her moan softly and he smirked as she blushed deeply. He kept kissing her neck and rubbed her sides and stomach. Rin smiled and closed her eyes before snuggling into Sesshomaru's warm body.

He kissed up her neck to her ear and smiled a bit hearing her soft moans. He sighed softly closing his eyes he had to tell her now. He moves her in his arm so she was facing him and he kissed her eye lids softly and watched her eyes flutter open. He looked into her chocolate orbs and smiled softly. "Rin, there is something we need to talk to you about." She smiled at him "You don't need to be so serious about picking names." He shook his head.

"That's not what I want to talk about Rin, you're a human and I'm a demon. That means you are carrying a Hanyou, and before you ask no that's not a problem you know I love you and the pups. But because you are a human there is a possibility that you will not be able to carry the pups and stay alive…." He paused and looked at her rubbing her cheek to keep the tears from falling "…I only found out about this recently love and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but there is a way to make it safe for you and the pups. I was told that if you were turned into a Hanyou you and the pups would be safe." He finished talking and just looked at Rin, her eyes were watery but she was smiling a bit.

"Are you saying that I can have our pups, but I have to change so me and the pups will be safe? And not because you want me to change?" She looked into his deep amber pools and bit her lip softly. "Rin you know I would never change you for anything, I love you more then anything. I don't want you to change for me, I want to keep you and the pups safe nothing more." He kissed her softly pulling her close rubbing her back. Rin snuggled into him and wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly.

Sesshomaru rested his nose in the crook of her neck and took a deep breath closing his eyes and whispered into her ear. "Rin, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." She nodded a bit and pulled him closer and dried her eyes on his kimono and took a deep breath calming down. Rin pulled back slowly and looked at Sesshomaru while his eyes were still closed and she rubbed his cheek seeing a single tear on his cheek. She moved a bit and kissed the tear away and runs a hand threw his hair.

Rin looked at the sky watching a shooting star go by. "If I become a Hanyou, does that mean I will be able to live longer with you?" She asked softly as she ran her hand threw his hair again still watching the sky. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice Sesshomaru open is eyes looking at her. He rubbed her back and kissed her neck softly and kissed her ear whispering his voice somewhat horse but only lightly "Yes it does, and you would be able to mark me as well" he kissed her ear again softly, holding her close.

Rin smiled a bit as he kissed he neck and ear still watching the sky. Rin jumped up and pointed at the sky. 'A shooting star, make a wish.' She giggled before closing her eyes and making a wish herself and wiped one tear from her eyes before looking back at Sesshomaru who was smiling. She rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately pulling her close as he deepened the kiss and laid her down on the pelts letting out a soft growl of approval before pulling back and looking down at her.

'I'll do it Sesshomaru.' She smiled softly and rubbed his cheek. 'I'll become a Hanyou for you and our pups.' She let few tears slip still looking up into his deep amber pools. '…Anything to be with you longer…' He watched her and smiled a bit wiping the tears away from her cheeks. 'You have no idea how much that means to me, of how much I love you' he let another tear slip before he kissed her deeply running his hands down her body slowly stopping at he breasts for a moment then moving down and rest at her hips.

Rin kissed back and ran her hands down his back slowly stopping at his waist. He could smell her arousal and he growled softly again licking at her lips asking for entrance. She parted her lips for him right away and moved a bit on the pelts getting comfortable. She licked at his lips teasingly and smirked a bit as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She nipped at his tongue a bit before sucking lightly on it. He moved his tongue around in her mouth slowly growling softly at her taste as he ran his tongue along hers slowly.

H smiled as he broke the kiss and kissed along her neck slowly then up to her ear and licked along the edge whispering. 'Do you want me to stop or keep going?' He moved his hand down to her obi waiting for a response. She just smiled and moved a bit under him pulling him a bit closer to her body feeling him against her thigh. She blushed a bit but pushed her leg against it more earning a groan from Sesshomaru as he nipped at her mark.

His fingers make shot work of her obi and he slowly removed her clothing slowly to the side starting to expose her warm flesh to the cold night air. She shivered as he kissed down her neck and over her shoulder then down to her left breast and licked at the nipple softly making her gasp and arch a bit more before he took it into his mouth and sucked on it lightly until it was hard then kissed his way between her breasts and over to her other one letting the cold at her nipple which made her shiver.

He smirked as he heard her moan softly as he sucked and nipped on the other nipple. His hand sliding down her side pushing the kimono away as it went and he lightly ran his hand over the bump in her stomach before moving it down to push the rest of the kimono away. He moved away from her nipple and watched her face as the cold hit her wet nipple and she groaned and arches her back a bit her eyes closed.

He started to kiss down between her breasts and over her stomach slowly making his way down to her pussy. He spread her legs a bit and licked at her wet pussy softly growling lightly sending a slight vibration threw her clit causing her to moan and buck her hips slightly. He smirked and licked her a bit more still growling softly before he pulled back a bit having already undone his obi as he started to remove the top of his kimono. Rin slowly opened her eyes and watched him as he untied the sash on his pants nothing the large bulge in his pants just under his hands.

She moved slowly cupping the bottom of the bulge in one hand rubbing it lightly still blushing deeply. Sesshomaru groaned and moved a bit pressing a bit harder against her hand as he groaned again before backing up a bit and letting his pants drop exposing his hard cock to her eyes which made her blush even more. He smiled and moved down on top of her and kissed her neck. 'I love how you still act so innocent my love.'

Rin smiles a bit and moved her leg brushing against his hard member and she pulled him closer and kissed along his neck slowly, running her nails up his spine softly as he nipped at her mark lightly making her moan softly. He moved a bit spreading her legs a bit more rubbing the head of his erection against her wet entrance and groaned fighting the urge to thrust in fast and hard. For now he just started to tease her lips with the tip of his cock before slowly pushing the head into her.

She moaned softly and moved her hips up to met his slowly. He thrust in slowly until he was completely inside her holding there for a few minutes until she moved her hips up against him a bit letting him know to keep going. He kissed her softly and started to thrust into her slowly at first then started to speed up a little bit breaking the kiss to hear her moan out in pleasure and he groaned softly and bit into her mark slowly making her bell which made her moan louder.

Rin moaned out his name as he started thrusting faster into her as she brought her hips up to met his thrusts. He bit his tongue and let the blood mix growling a bit sending a vibration threw her mark making her arch her back. She moved her legs a bit letting him go deeper moaning loudly as he did tossing her head back a bit making his fangs cut her mark a bit more making the blood mix a bit better.

He smirked a bit to himself and started to thrust harder and deeper feeling her getting tighter around him. He moaned against her neck moving a bit letting one hand slip up and kneed her breast as he thrust faster feeling her getting close. He pulled back when the blood had mixed enough and looked down at her face as he massaged both of her breasts hard and thrust into her faster and harder also feeling himself getting close.

He started to go faster one hand slipping down to her hip holding them down firmly as he pushed in deeper and harder as she got tightened and growled a bit tilting his head back as she moaned his name out loudly as she came hard. He growled out loudly as he started to cum inside her with each thrust slowing down a bit and stopping after the last of his cum flowed out of him. He leaned down over her his arms a bit shaky as he panted hard his eyes shut tight.

Rin pulled him on top of her carefully panting as well and kissed his neck lightly rubbing his back a bit. He smiled and kissed her neck back and slowly her breath became slow and steady. He smiled a bit as she was fast asleep as he kissed her ear and whispered softly, 'Good night Rin, my love,…my Hanyou love, I love you.' He slowly moved onto his side pulling her close pulling a pelt over them as he fell asleep running his hand threw her hair.

Authors note

Ok every I thought I let you guys wait long enough, and I wanted to post this before my CAT scan tomorrow, well I hope you guys all like it, please R&R TY and again sorry if there is any spelling errors or grammar errors.

Love

Your author/friend

Sesshomaru-Fan-4-Life/Lady-Rin-69


End file.
